The Four Strings
by Kazuki Aoi
Summary: Kaos abu-abu. Bass-nya yang berwarna hitam. Suaranya yang khas. Aku, suka. / Aku jatuh cinta lagi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana membendung rasa ini. Aku tak mau merusak sebuah persahabatan kecil. Mencintaimu, adalah kesalahan terindahku. NaruSaku, RnR?


**Prologue**

"Whoaaaa!"

Bassnya itu.

"Konoha Junior High School, mana suaranya.. Disini kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, kalo ada yang tau, ikut nyanyi ya, semua!"

Oh tidak. Kaos abu-abunya..

"Ketika kamu dan aku, terpaku dalam satu detik tertentu.."

Waktu seakan berhenti. Yang bergerak hanyalah aku dan dia. Aku terpaku. Dan jari-jarinya terus memainkan ritmis bass tanpa ada gangguan. Aku rasakan sekarang.. sesak.

"Dan ketika rasa ini menyesakkan dada, rasa itu semakin bertambah.."

Di panggung itu..

Dialah yang terlihat paling memukau. Padahal kesehariannya ia suka bercanda, namun dipanggung itu...

Ia tampak serius sekali. Lucu juga.

"Kau mulai menghilang..."

Ah! Sekarang dia mulai bernyanyi mengiringi vokalis.

Tanpa kusadari, ku acungkan handphone-ku, dan kuambil beberapa gambar ketika ia memainkan jari-jarinya diatas empat string itu. Bassnya yang hitam entah mengapa menambah nilai dari penampilannya saat itu.

Rambut kuningnya.. Oh tidak.

Perfect.

"Naruto-kun! Shikaaa! Sasori-kuuun! Gaaraaaaaaaaa!"

Semua berseru. Panggung sekolah semakin memanas ketika memasuk pertengahan lagu. Semua benar-benar memukau..

Namun hanya satu yang menarik perhatianku. Cowok dengan kaos abu-abunya itu.

"Saat dimana kau disana dan aku disudut keramaian, tanpa sengaja kita saling bertatap dan itu membekas dalam pikiranku.."

Eh?

Mata _blue sapphire _itu? Dia.. melihatku?

Sejenak ku terpaku kembali. Melihat matanya yang jernih itu. Entah mengapa tatapan itu terasa kosong. Serasa memberitahukan namun aku tak tahu apa. Yang jelas, itu menarik perhatianku.

Klik. Klik.

Kuambil lagi beberapa fotonya. Dengan begitu,mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Namun semuanya berakhir ketika aku diantara kalian!"

Maafkan aku... aku tak bisa menahan rasa ini.

"Aku tak dapat membendungnya, aku tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan.."

Aku tak mau merusak sebuah persahabatan kecil yang indah. Biar aku saja yang memendam rasa ini.

"Kau mulai berubah, kau mulai menghilang.. dan itu menyakitkan hatiku.."

Oh Tuhan.. bantu aku melenyapkan semuanya.

"Dan ini, saat aku berada di titik terlelahku!"

"WHOAAA!"

Lagu pertama selesai.

Semua bersorak gembira. Aku bersama yang lainnya berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Semuanya tersenyum, namun—

Kok aku hanya ingin melihatnya terus sih?

Ah, aku benci rasa ini. Namun aku ingin lebih menikmatinya.

Aku tak mau rasa ini ada, tapi ini benar-benar indah.

Aku..

Aku jatuh cinta lagi.

Dan aku tak tahu darimana rasa ini ada.

"Sakura-chan!"

Eh? Ada yang memanggilku?

"Hm?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Hm? Dimana orang yang memanggilku?

Ah, tak ada.

Aku menoleh ke arah tadi lagi dan..

"SAKURAA!"

"HEEEEH?! INO-CHAN?!"

Sialan, Ino-pig. Terkutuklah kau.

"Ehehe maaf mengagetkanmu, jidat! Habis kamu daritadi melamun saja sih!" sahut Ino.

Huh...

"Hmm.. iya." Jawabku pelan.

Aku dan Ino mulai berjalan berdampingan. Aku sama sekali tidak fokus karena sedang tertuju pada suatu masalah.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Sakura-chan? Ceritakan padaku!"

Ugh, masa sih aku harus bicara?

Aku nggak bisa bilang bahwa aku ada masalah dengan pacarku. Karena Ino pasti akan menyuruhku untuk putus—sejak awal Ino nggak setuju aku menerima cowok itu.

Ah, coba saja kuturuti ia sejak awal. Pasti tak akan terjadi seperti ini. Sekarang aku sudah terlalu larut dengannya—aku terlalu sayang.

Aku masih belum sanggup untuk meninggalkannya.

"A-ano.. nggak apa-apa.." jawabku lirih.

Kenapa sih, aku harus sayang dengan cowok kasar begitu?

"Aaah! Aku tahu. Kamu ada masalah dengan si bebal itu kan?" tanya Ino. Matanya langsung melihat ke arahku lurus. Rasanya seperti ditanyai oleh kepolisian..

"Jangan panggil dia si bebal.." tangkasku cepat. "Lagipula aku nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma nggak enak badan kok.."

Tapi dia tak tahu bahwa aku pandai berbohong.

"Oke.. aku mengerti. Kenapa nggak ke UKS saja sih? Aku antar, Sakura-chan. Ayo!"

"Tak usah.."

Aku dan Ino. Berjalan dengan asyiknya..

Sampai tak tahu ada orang didepanku.

Brug!

"Aaaah!"

"EH? Kau nggak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?"

Aduh, aku ceroboh sekali.

Aku segera beranjak dari "jatuh terduduk"-ku, dan segera membersihkan pantatku. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan terulur kearahku.

"Bisa kubantu?"

Aku menoleh pada sipemilik tangan. Dia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Sini,"

"Mmm.. terimakasih bantuannya, namun aku bisa beranjak sendiri."

Aku segera berdiri dan kini, dia benar-benar dihadapanku. Lebih tinggi sedikit dariku—untuk ukuran laki-laki, tingginya standar.

"Maaf tadi aku tak sengaja menubrukmu. Tadi aku benar-benar tak fokus.." ucapku.

"Tak apa! Maafkan aku juga, tadi aku memang tak melihat kedepan karena membaca buku chord!" jawabnya dengan senyum.

Sejenak aku menatap matanya. Pancaran hangat terkiaskan dari mata itu.

Dan... aku suka.

"Hmm.. baiklah, tak apa kok."

"Sudah ya, aku duluan! Dah Haruno!"

Aku terdiam. Menatapnya berlari penuh semangat. Punggungnya cukup bagus—ada daya tarik tersendiri.

Tapi yang paling kusuka adalah matanya.

Berbeda sekali dengan mata dari seseorang yang kuharapkan.

TEEEEEEEET!

"Sakura-chan! Jangan melamun! Ayo masuk kelas!"

~TSUDZUKU~

**Moshi-moshi ^^**

**Haduh, Kazu-chan gatau harus mula darimana. Tapi The Prince, Witch and I itu udah kubuat 3 chapter, dan filenya hilang TT_TT sedih banget.**

**Ohiya, aku menulis ini berbarengan dengan The Prince, Witch and I, hanya saja baru sempat ku publish sekarang karena sibuk dengan persiapan UN TT_TT **

**Ini fic **_**based on true story!**_** Ini cerita nyata. Nggak tau bakal menarik atau nggak, kuharap ini gak mengecewakan. Tapi dicoba saja ya^^**

**RnR? Kritik pembangun yaa :D**

**Tertanda, Kazuk Aoi.**


End file.
